Pretenders
by blankdreamer
Summary: What if I say I'm not like the others. "I know you're not." What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays. "Plays? What the hell are you talking about?" You're the Pretender! "Sakura in high school nobody is themselves."
1. Babe, I can tell

**HEYY! I have another story! MUAHAHAHA! I don't know why I make so much… I guess I just want to know what the "dear" readers want!**

**Disclaimer: Reviews would be money… But they are not… Are they?**

**Pretenders**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura walked confidently into her new school.

She held her head up high, no one could bring this girl down.

She was the highest of the high… No not with the drugs, she was the highest person in her old school.

Her old school was full of dreamers, artists, and aspiring youths…

But she had no clue what kind of turf she had just step foot in.

**P R E T E N D E R S**

_Status_

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 15_

_Siblings: One… Uchiha Itachi_

_Likes: Being on top, quiet, tomatoes, being the best of the best._

_Dislikes: Fan girls, his brother, people better than him._

Sasuke stared at the floor as he took a shower.

He thought quietly to himself, _Hm… first day of school… how annoying._

He turned off the water and stepped out to change his clothes.

As soon as he was done he walked down stairs and grabbed a tomato.

He took a bite of the juicy _thing._

He walked outside and heading to school.

**P R E T E N D E R S**

Sakura had a bright smile plastered to her face and skipped to school.

She had a pink tank top on top of a white one, with faded shorts that went up to her knees.

Her pink flip-flops slapped on the ground creating a loud noise.

Her long, bright, pink hair bounced back from behind her.

She hummed a tone as well.

As soon as she neared the school she started to walk more _normal._

She walked into the school her head was held up high, and the smile was still shining brightly on her face.

As soon as her foot set in the hallway grew quiet.

Sakura scanned the crowd and waved, "Hi!"

A group of girls started laughing. "Look at her HUGE forehead!" a blonde one giggled.

"Look! Her hair is PINK!" one with RED hair laughed.

"EW! She doesn't look PLASTIC at all!" another blonde one called with four ponytails.

Sakura scowled clearly not understanding what they were saying. "Excuse me?" her voice was small.

The blonde one walked up to her and poked her forehead, "Babe, she is clueless." She called to her friends.

Sakura backed away, "My name is Sakura." She was nervous and confused at the same time.

What did these girls mean?

Why are their clothes so… _skimpy?_

The red headed one had short-shorts and a yellow belly shower tank top.

The one with light blonde hair had a jean skirt and a light purple shirt that said "THE SHIT!"

The other blonde one had skinny jeans and a dress/tank top that had fans all over it.

"I'm Karin," the red one says then points to her friends, "This is Ino and Temari."

Sakura nodded and said, "I'm new."

Temari shook her head, "Oh, I can tell."

They were about to speak again… but something behind Sakura caught their eye.

**P R E T E N D E R S**

Sasuke walked to the school totally aware the calls of his name were getting louder.

Then someone called his name, "Yo, Sasuke."

He turned, it was his friends.

Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hn." He replied smirking.

Neji nodded as a response, "Good morning, Uchiha." He was always such a gentlemen.

"WHAT UP TEME?" And Naruto was uh… NEVER?

"Hello Sasuke." Shikamaru yawned, while he was the lazy ass.

Sasuke waited for them to walk closer so he could walk with them.

"So, I heard there are going to be a lot of new students this year." Tenten started, twirling her favorite drumsticks in her slender fingers.

"So?" Neji and Sasuke raised a brow.

"It means more competition." Shikamaru droned.

"OOOH! NEWBIES!" Naruto screamed like a kid that is high off of sugar… that he is.

Sasuke sighed and hit Naruto over the head, "Dobe."

They walked over to the door and opened it just to see the strangest thing they have ever seen…

"SSSSAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE-KKKUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Ino and Karin screamed shoving a girl out of the way.

_What? _Sakura thought being shoved into the ground.

Sasuke sighed.

He ignored the two girls fighting over who could hug him… but instead he watched the peculiar girl in front of him.

The petite girl had PINK hair!

She was totally unfazed from falling and popped back up.

He saw that she was walking towards them.

His friends were staring in shock at the girl.

She wasn't like other people.

She looked… looked… NORMAL!

She walked over to his friends completely ignoring Sasuke and says, "Hi!" and waves.

Naruto waves back and says, "HELLO!"

Sakura giggled, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm new."

Tenten smiled, "I'm Tenten! Nice to meet a normal girl like you!"

"Huh?" Sakura smiled and tilted her head.

"Never mind her, I'm Hyuuga Neji." A boy with long hair spoke his white eyes piercing into hers, as if he was analyzing her.

_White eyes? _"Hey… are you blind?" Sakura waved a hand before his eyes.

Naruto and Tenten laughed, "She-she thinks you're… you're BLIND!"

Neji glared at Naruto and Tenten, "No Sakura-san, I am not."

Sakura sweat dropped. _Jeez. This guy is intense. __**Tell me about it. **_"Just call me Sakura."

"Like wise." He nods.

"Nara Shikamaru." The last guy replied. His eyes were blank.

He looked like he had just woken up… and he probably did.

"AND I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO BELIEVE IT!" the blonde boy yelled.

Sakura giggled again, "You're cute!"

Naruto blushed. Then he fell over, into Neji how rudely pushed him off.

Sasuke somehow pried the girls off of him.

"LATER SASUKE-KUN!" the girls waved off and went some where else.

He walked over to them, "Tch. How annoying."

Sakura walks up to him and looks him in the eye, "HI! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

He looked at her back and replied, "Hn."

She tilted her head to the side again, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled, "You're not like other girls."

"Huh?" she raised a pink brow.

"You're not normal. You're real. You aren't a _pretender."_

"Okay…?"

"You are not like other girls… what are you?"

"I don't get it… what do you mean normal?"

"Sakura, nobody in high school are really who they are."

**Dunno. Was this a good story? Should I continue? HMMM? SHOULD I?!?!?!?!!?!?**

**Review as a reply!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	2. Sakura chan? you taste good!

**Just going straight to the story people**

**Just going straight to the story people!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm no the claimer so don't dis me!**

**Pretenders**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura… in high school nobody is themselves." Sasuke said.

His onyx eyes burned intensely into her own. Sakura just tilted her head and stared back.

"Ooh! Looks like we have some 'lover's' tension here!" Tenten squealed.

Sakura raised her brow and spoke, "So you're Sasuke right?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke just opened his eyes and walked away.

Naruto laughed, "That was the longest conversation he has ever had with a girl!"

Tenten joined in too, "Totally!"

Neji walked away as well, first he waved to Sakura and said, "Later Sakura, Idiot, Tenten, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and left as well, "Gotta go." He left with a yawn.

Tenten shrugged, "-sigh- inconsiderate bastards."

Sakura giggled.

Naruto laughed, "Hey Sakura-chan –she blushes- what's you're class?"

Sakura brightened up. "I'm a writer!"

Tenten smiled, "Cool! I sculpt!"

Naruto them beamed proudly, "I'm a singer!"

Sakura giggled again, "No wonder you're voice is so loud, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed.

"AH! I sense another 'lover's tension!'" Tenten laughed.

Naruto sighed and whispered to Sakura, "She likes Neji…"

Sakura then whispered back, "I could tell!"

Tenten skipped away obliviously.

Then Sakura blushed, "Uhh… Naruto-kun… can you tell me where this classroom is?" Sakura showed him her schedule.

"Hmm… Kakashi-sensei… YEAH! I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Naruto grabbed her "delicate" hands and dragged her though the crowded hallways.

And through his hardest efforts they were one of the first people to class. Naruto took a seat, and Sakura slid in next to him. She shook her dizzy head, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

He shrugged and smiled, "Anything for you!"

Sakura smiled, but inwardly thought, _OH GOD! IS HE HITTING ON ME?! __**Yeah I think so… He's cute but… **__I know, but he's nice. __**BUT HE'S HITTING ON US! **__You prove a good point._

Then he began to talk about something irrelevant so her big green eyes began to wander through the classroom. Her eyes landed on a pale girl with the same "white eyes" as Neji.

So Sakura simply stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Hello!" Sakura smiled.

The girl looked up and smiled weakly, "He-hello…"

Sakura took a seat next to her. "Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

The girl nodded, "I'm Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

"Ah, you're Neji's…?"

"Cousin."

"Cool!"

Sakura laughed. Hinata giggled in too, "What's you-your class?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm into writing!"

Hinata twiddled with her pencil and said, "I am a pianist."

Sakura's eyes brightened up, "Ooh! That sounds hard! I could never remember all those notes!"

Hinata laughed, "I could never have a big enough imagination to think of that!"

The giggled and laughed together.

Then people began rushing into the room, "Well Hinata-chan! Bye!" Sakura stood up and walked back to Naruto.

She blushed and laughed, "Sorry, I just got side tracked!"

He smiled and then asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Sakura smiled back, "Hinata-chan!"

Naruto nodded, "Well anyway… you have to know this…

Sasuke is a poet. (Roses are red. Violets are blue. God made him pretty, but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!)

Neji is a potter. (The one you put on a spinning wheel)

And Shikamaru… I dunno… He's a scientist? (He deals with clouds and life)"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. Then he shrugged it off. People then started to fill in all the desks and then Sasuke came in.

"SASU-KUUUUUN!!" squeal number 1.

"RAVISH ME!" squeal number 2.

"I LOOOOOVE YOU!" squeal number 3.

And the most popular, "HAVE KIDS WITH MEEEEE!"

Sasuke twitched inwardly and fluidly started to walk to Naruto.

He sat down by Sakura who is in the middle.

Naruto smiled, "Hello TEME!"

Sasuke smirked, "Morning, D O B E."

Then they started fighting (with words) over Sakura.

Sakura was blushing from the close proximity from the two.

But then their fight got a little too close.

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

Sasuke and Naruto were leaning in too close.

And then…

"AW FUCK I'M SLIPPING!"

BAM!

They kissed.

Major three way.

Wait Three-way?

Yes.

Sakura pushed her head in to stop a possible "gay moment."

So Naruto was kissing Sakura's cheek and Sasuke was kissing the other.

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"BITCH!"

Then a tired and confused sensei walked into the room.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm-!"

He saw the "scene."

"Well GOODBYE!"

Kakashi strides back out of the room.

And for some reason they don't break apart.

"Sakura (-chan?), you taste good."

**

* * *

**

Ooh! So who was that? Naruto? Sasuke? Ooh the tension! I'm sorry this chapter was short…

**Review like always!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	3. We Really Need to Stop Kissing

**Pretenders**

**Chapter 3**

"Ne, Sakura, you taste good." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled his head back.

Naruto pulled his head back as well, choking. "Sasu-Sasuke?!"

Sakura paled then blushed, "Uhh…" She fell forward and banged her head on her desk. "No. No. No."

Sasuke raised a brow and sighed, "You'll bruise your forehead, kid."

Naruto nodded pushing her to lean on her chair, "Yeah…" his voice was a little off.

Sasuke smirked, "I was kidding." Sakura turned to look at him, face kind of horrified, "No, seriously, I was kidding." Sakura nodded and sighed,

"Well, Teme, you have such dark humor. Jesus, no wonder you're a poet." Naruto said smiling and patting Sakura's back.

"It's okay, I'll protect you from my horny friend!" Naruto hugged her and playfully glared at Sasuke, "Die you bastardly dragon! I will save the princess and kill you!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh too, "Ah! My prince in aluminum foil!" She hugged Naruto back and giggled.

Sasuke smirked and pretended to have bullhorns or whatever, "Roar! I'm gonna kill you!" He laughed.

Soon they stopped laughing and the classroom grew quiet.

Sakura coughed, "That was sufficiently awkward…"

Sasuke nodded and recomposed himself, "This never happened."

Naruto grinned, "Yup."

Sakura smiled awkwardly and noticed a couple of important things.

One, Naruto had his arm around her.

Two, she was leaning on him.

Three, her hand is on the side of the chair where Sasuke is,

Four, Sasuke's hand is on top of hers.

Five, he's holding on pretty tightly.

…

Ten, they're glaring at each other.

-

Class went on with the three of them in the same position and just talking about random crap.

_Ne, so is this how school always is, guys?_

YUP! ISN'T IT GREAT!?

**Dobe, shut up.**

NO YOU!

**Idiot.**

Jerk.

**Retard.**

_Don't start this on me again!_

So, blah… blah… blah….

SKIP TO LUNCH!

Naruto was pulling Sakura to his lunch table. "SIT WITH US! SIT WITH US!"

Sakura shook her head politely, "I'd hate to intrude…"

Naruto smiled, "It's no problem!"

He forced Sakura to sit down, next to him.

Tenten smiled and waved, "What's up?"

Neji just nodded.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

And Sasuke just sat down.

Naruto laughed, "My table's a real winner!"

Sakura laughed, "Great."

There was a moment of pleasant silence when Neji suddenly broke it.

"I heard there was some action in 1st period." His eyes quickly looked over to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Sakura blushed, Naruto uneasily laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Well…" and Sasuke paled.

Tenten smacked the table and laughed, "So it's true!"

Shikamaru rested his head on his arms and chuckled, "So… how kissed who?"

Naruto choked on his soda. Sasuke stood up and left.

Sakura laughed slowly and said, "Ah… I… got to… Go with Sasuke to class! SEEYA!" She stood up and sprinting to the boy.

Thus leaving Naruto alone with the group of ravenous friends who want answers.

"Hey… Naruto."

-

Sakura ran to where Sasuke left.

He was sitting under a tree… but he didn't see her yet.

She heard him mumble… so she listened.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, a notepad in hand and he spoke…

_"Her hair gleamed in the pale sunlight…_

_I try to resist her with all my might._

_But I fear my will is giving in._

_But any emotions shall cause me chagrin._

_I have no time to love._

_I have to beat my brother, who is above._

_Sakura, I have no time for her._

_I must fight the actions that so badly want to occur._

_I will keep it inside,_

_Until my feelings fully reside._

_I don't need a lover._

_I don't need secrets to be uncovered._

_I don't need to love and lose._

_My reputation shall be bruised._

_I will hide._

_Until I beat my brother with the final stride."_

Sasuke stood up and flips his hair slowly.

Sakura stood in shock and quickly runs away.

She hides in the parking lot, behind a bright red car.

She whipped out her own notebook, and wrote.

-

Sasuke saw a blur of pink whiz by the entrance. He felt his heart slump.

He ran after her. _She heard. Oh my god, she heard._

He rushed into the parking lot and listened.

He heard a familiar flowing voice and just leaned on the bright red car and listened.

_"Highschool. It's definitely a weird experience. It's filled with stereotypical cliques, unseen laws, and false hopes._

_I was consumed by a false hope today. Even though it is barely the first day, I feel for a certain boy. Uchiha Sasuke. I felt an attachment already form._

_But he, that arrogant boy, he said that he should forget about me to win against his brother? That's horrible._

_I'm sad to say that I'm crying and writing behind someone's car. How embarrassing. But not as embarrassing to as if someone was actually listening._

_So anyway, should I feel for this boy? Possibly, is he just pretending… like he told me?_

_"Sakura, nobody in highschool-!""_

"Is really their real selves." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Sakura yelped and jumped up. She scanned the area, nobody else was there.

The bell rung and she ran to class. "I'm so gonna be late!"

She ran into Deidara's chemistry class.

She immediately sat down to the seat she saw first (even though it was in the back and furthest away from her.)

She was actually almost first.

"Hey, sitting next to me?" that familiar voice.

Sakura yelped.

-

Naruto sweated and laughed nervously, "Nothing happened."

Tenten's eye glinted, "Oh really?" She took out on of her clay modeling tools.

Neji rolled his eyes at their antics and breathed out, "Just tell us."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Seriously Naruto, no one would stop Tenten if she went off."

Naruto gulped, "Well, I'd rather die by her hand rather than Teme's glares."

Tenten laughed and held the stick close to his neck. Her eyes glinted again, "Tell. Us."

Naruto glared, "You wouldn't!"

Tenten smiled, "I would." She raised her "stick" and was about to let it down when…

"OKAY! TEME AND I WERE FIGHTING! WE WERE GETTING TO CLOSE, BUT TEHN I FELL! SAKURA SAID SHE 'SAVED US FROM A POSSIBLE GAY MOMENT!' SO WE BOTH LIKE KISSED HER CHEEKS! THEN SASUKE GETS ALL UP-IN-YOUR-FACE HORNY! HE SAID SHE TASTED GOOD AND THEN-!"

Neji glared and firmly said, "Alright. We get it."

Tenten suddenly bust out laughing, "He accepted her already?" she slapped the table, "It took me like a whole month!"

Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention, his gaze led elsewhere.

Neji silently followed it. Ah, so he likes the blonde.

Lol you don't know if it's Temari or Ino!

The bell rang and they all got up.

Tenten elbowed Naruto's side and whispered, "By the way kid. That 'stick' was an unsharpened pencil."

Naruto screamed, "I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEEE!"

-

Sakura yelped and jumped. "Sasu-Sasuke?"

Said boy nodded and slouched down in his chair, "Where's the Dobe?"

He's in this class too?

"Yes, he's in the class. Where is he."

Shit. I left him with the others.

Sasuke frowned. "Nice." He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

Sakura nodded and just stared at him.

He opened one eye and asked, "What?"

"Nothing… it's just that…"

Suddenly someone crashed into her and she fell… on him…

Actually kissing…

Two-way this time…

Mouth-to-mouth.

Regular boy and girl kissing.

Deidara walked in and wooted, "Look at those chemicals reacting!"

Sasuke felt himself smirk, as he saw they Dobe suddenly rush in.

They broke apart, Sakura fell into his chest, panting and blushing heavily.

"WHORE!"

"BITCH!"

"TWO-TIMER! Wait… what?"

Sasuke smirked and said in her ear, "We really need to stop kissing in public, the janitor's closet is always empty…"

Sakura looked up with shocked eyes, "You're kidding?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Do I ever?"

Sakura fainted.

"Oh shit." Sasuke sighed.

**

* * *

**

Bleh. I kinda didn't like this chapter. Aw well… just tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
